Trapped
by ShadowWolf 2.X
Summary: Halloween. A time of tricking and treating for all. The Smashers are excited; but the hands are gone, the Smashers alone in the mansion. They would say this murderer is trapped with them; in all honesty, they are trapped with the murderer.


"She found out she had received only one bar on her cell phone at that moment, enough to call for help. The girl gasped at this! This was probably her only chance to call for help and escape with her life! She dialed nine… one… one, her finger an inch from the call key." said a blue spiky-haired man, his dimly lit face growing a broad grin.

Two figures before him trembled with suspense and fear. Although the two shivered and quaked from the man's story, one other merely laughed. The man coughed at this.

"But then… she heard a shatter of some sort, a vase perhaps? She thought it was her friend, who went to also find a signal on his cell phone. She ran to where she heard the sound, her heart filled with hope, which died when she saw…" the man paused, the two figures leaning forward. "… The monster eating her friend!"

The two figures screamed, bursting into tears. The third figure, who sighed at the two others who bawled on the floor, flipped on the light switch; revealing all of their identities.

"Ike, you can't be serious about that story, right? Because it was totally lame!" The third figure, who was a boy with an overly large head for his age, said, laughing at the blue haired man.

The man, known as Ike, shot the boy a glare. "Shut it, Ness. It's Halloween, you're suppose to tell scary stories!"

"At six o' clock?" the PSI boy questioned.

"I can tell scary stories whenever I want to!" Ike argued back.

"And you lost me," Ness sighed.

"Stop it, Ness! It was very scary!" the figure, known to be the PSI powered boy, Lucas, squeaked. Ness sighed once he saw the boy's tears roll down his cheeks.

"Lucas, you need to stop being such a coward! Even Kirby wasn't scared!" Ness exclaimed, pointing to the other figure, who was pink and looked to be a marshmallow.

"But… but Kirby was shivering also!" Lucas cried.

Kirby sniffed once, holding back whatever tears he held. "All the food was gone! They didn't even get a bite of the ham in the refrigerator because of that stupid monster!" Kirby explained, the other three giving him a weird look.

"Um… Okay, Kirby…" Ness said, dumbfounded.

"Anyway, you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" the Greil mercenary laughed, pointing to Lucas and Kirby. He was amazed at how they feared the story, how it made them quake! Ike's booming laughter was cut short by the thundering echo made by the door, the four snapped their heads to the sound, their gaze landing on a boy with a white toga on; and what appeared to be white angel wings on his back. The boy's face turned into a scowl.

"Ike, Kirby, Ness, and Lucas! Of course I would expect the three little Smashers to be the ones to try and skip decorating for the Halloween Party; but I expected more of you, Ike!" the angel scowled at the four, his expression: fearsome.

Ike yawned at the angel's anger, moving his hand in a shooing motion. "Whatever, I'll come and help, Pit. Just needed… you know, a break," Ike strained ever so much on the last two words. Pit growled, grabbing the mercenary's ear, inflicting pain on to it. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Ike whined as the angel let go of his ear, smirking in triumph.

"Good," Pit said, holding back his laugh, "Ness, Lucas, Kirby! Same goes for you!" The three shuddered after hearing their names, fearing what Pit will do to them for their disobedience.

"Yes sir!" the three said in a unison. Pit nodded.

"Good, good. Now get going!" Pit barked, laughing as Lucas, Ness, and Kirby ran out the room, their eyes filled with fear. He turned to Ike, "That means you also." Ike grumbled, rubbing his ear. He stood straight up before shooting a glare at Pit.

"Sheesh, you could have said please." The mercenary muttered, exiting the room. Pit laughed.

"Please? It wouldn't be fun that way!" the angel said, walking out the empty room, turning off the light. But the angel forgot one crucial thing…

He forgot to close the door.  
_

Accordingly three hours after the tale Ike told, the party was ready to begin. Orange and black colors filled the ballroom, from the orange and black table clothes to the orange and black streamers outlining the room. Paintings of witches, ghosts, and mummies covered the walls; some of the paintings looking to be draw with perfection, and some looks as they were drawn by a child. Ghoulish decorations lined up around the entrance to the dance floor, some pumpkins and others cutouts of werewolves, vampires, all creatures of the night! Last but not least, a pumpkin disco ball hanged above all, its twisted smile giving light to the Smashers below.

All the Smashers chattered with each other, some about their day; others about rumors and spreading gossip. Although some were playing activities like bobbing for apples and such, they still chattered to each other, nonetheless. They all, of course, dressed in outfits resembling from a frightening ghoul to even some being one of their own – a Smasher.

But silence soon swept over the large group of Smashers, seeing a short man walk on to the stage. No one exactly knew who this man was, especially since his costume covered his whole body. He wore a long black cloak, which became more rugged as it reached the edges of the cloak. White gloves covered his hands; a skull mask to match the color of his gloves covered his face, no trace at all to how his face appeared. He held a scythe to match his costume, the scythe slightly taller than the man himself! The Smashers whispered among each other, trying to see if a fellow Smasher knew of this man underneath the costume; but all didn't know who it was. The man chuckled, placing his hand on his mask. He slowly lifted the mask up, revealing only his chin and all up to his nose. Although, it would have been better to see his face instead; but the brown scruffy mustache was a dead giveaway.

"MARIO!" The Smashers cheered, many giving a sigh of relief. The red plumber chuckled as many of them quickly hid their shocked faces behind their masks; others becoming beet red from their embarrassment.

"Ah… No worry, fellow-a Smashers. It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said, now many of the Smashers sighing, noticing that he clearly didn't hear them stating that same fact. He continued. "As you can-a see, Master Hand and his-a brother has left-a the mansion to go off on a important trip-a for a few days. What-a it is? I have-a no clue, so-a me, Mario, is in charge until they-a return. But-a for-a now, lets-a continue-a with the-a party now!" the plumber pumped his fist into the air, the music resuming from its pause. Mario smiled to the crowd, that smile diminishing to a expressionless face as he strode from the stage.  
_

The Pokémon trainer, Red, was late once again. He was late to last year's party; not the year before. He was on time then, but he was late, nonetheless. The boy sighed, turning his chair over and examined frantically under it. Ivysaur and Squirtle also turned and flipped the contents of the room over, helping their master find that object he desire. All but his Charizard helped him, Charizard on the other hand just simply yawned, stretching out. Red sighed at his lazy Pokémon before returning to his search.

"C'mon… It's got to be somewhere… Ah! Here!" the trainer said, picking up a red-and-white striped hat. He grinned happily, placing the hat on his head, completing his costume. He now appeared to be a elf of some sort, although he has fake elf ears on, he looked to be one. The trainer wore a red-and-white striped shirt to match his red-and-white hat, blue jeans, black boots, and some goofy circular glasses upon his face. Red walked over to the mirror, smiling in glee at his costume.

"Hey, Charizard? Where's Waldo?" Red chuckled, the Pokémon sighing at his attempt of a joke. Red gave the Pokémon no time to roar his answer. "He's right here!" the Pokémon trainer laughed, pointing his thumb towards himself. Charizard rolled his eyes at his master. Red returned the three Pokémon to their rightful Pokéballs, slipping them into his pockets. Red looked at himself once more, laughing before exiting the room.  
_

Serene as death, the figure slithered behind the boy who dressed like an elf. It was cautious of its surroundings, careful not to knock any object over in the dark hallway. He mimicked the boy; making him certain no one was following him. When the boy turned right, the figure turned right; when the boy turned left, the figure turned left. And when the boy turned all the way around, the figure camouflaged itself into the shadows of the hallway, continuing to stalk the boy when he resumed his walk. The figure was so pleased with itself that it bumped into a small table, the vase on the table colliding with the floor. The boy whirled around, holding a red-and-white ball in his right hand.

"W-Who's there?" the boy shivered, his hand trembling while holding the ball. The figure smiled at this, inching closer to the boy. The boy happened to catch the shape of the figure, holding a cry. "I know you're there! Answer! Or C-Charizard will burn you!" the boy threatened, yet the threat never did come. The figure only laughed, coming into eye sight of the boy. The boy, seeing who it is, sighed in relief. The figure twitched at this.

"Oh… It's you! Aren't you supposed to be at the party also? You're probably lost too, right?" The boy smiled, the figure frowned, nodding. "Oh, well lets go there together! Okay?" the figure nodded once more, letting the boy guide it.

The figure grew a twisted pumpkin smile.  
_

Pit sweated severely, waiting for the princess of Mushroom Kingdom to return with the best dessert of all; cake. All of the Smashers growled in hunger, talking and whispering to each other about when the food was to come. The angel sighed, jittering about. Ike placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to cease his constant jittering.

"Relax man, enjoy the party. Peach will be here at any moment with the cake and then the others can shut up about it. And stop jittering. It's annoying as hell." The mercenary shoved the angel a cup filled with punch. The angel glared at Ike, shoving the punch back at him.

"I can't stop worrying until that cake is on the table! I'm in charge of this year's party and I'm not going to let it be ruined by tardiness!" Pit said, poking Ike's chest firmly, standing his ground. Ike merely shrugged.

"If you say so…"

A shriek of a dainty woman echoed the mansion, soon filling the room. The scream caused everything to cease in the room; the music, the games, everyone dancing, everything stopped. Luigi cried, shivering.

"That was Peach!" the green plumber cried.

"Peach! She has the cake!" Pit yelled, running into the hallway.

"Pit! Wait! Ugh… Idiot." Ike couldn't sum up a whole sentence just to tell Pit to halt, he solely ran after him. Ike soon met Pit at where he was telling the young ones that scary story. Pit shivered, seeing the closed door.

"Ike…" the angel stood, frightened. Ike merely laughed.

"Are you serious, Pit? Scared of a door you forgot to close? Ha!" the mercenary laughed hardy, Pit giving him a glare.

"No! Not that…" Pit wandered off into his words, pointing at a pool of crimson seeping from the bottom of the door. "That…" Ike gasped, slamming the door open to see the cause of the blood…

But all they found was a frightened Peach on the other side, covered with the red liquid. She was crouched up in a ball of her own body, holding her dainty hands together. The two male Smashers ran over to her aid, questioning her about the blood. The princess merely looked at them, her blue crystal eyes empty; a pool of nothingness. She raised her fragile hand, pointing above them. Ike gave her a questioning look.

"Up? What's up?" Ike said, thinking about it. But his thoughts were answered upon feeling a drop of some sort of liquid fall upon his cheek. He took his finger and pressed it against the spot, fronting his finger before himself to have a better view of the liquid…

It was blood.

**Well, how do you like my newest story? A story not only to celebrate Halloween but to celebrate my return from my near one year absence on FF. net! In all honesty, it could have been longer; but I was in a crunch for time so... yeah. ****If I had more time, it would have been better and longer.**** But I promise, the upcoming chapters will be longer... And better. XD**


End file.
